V de Vingança
by Lari-chan
Summary: [em hiatus, infelizmente]Tudo corria bem em sua vingança, em cada vítima deixava sua marca, mas acaba por se apaixonar pela pessoa a quem deveria matar. O que fazer ao se ver entre a paixão e a motivação de toda sua vida?
1. Chapter 1

**V de Vingança**

**Disclaymer 1: ****a mesma coisa de sempre... Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem... são da Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Disclaymer 2:**** o título vem do filme V de Vingança, mas a história não tem nada a ver (eu que não sou criativa para nomes mesmo) a não ser que alguém quer vingança (é claro).**

**Olá minna :)**

**Como vão vcs? Aqui estou eu, mais uma vez postando mais uma fic. Essa eu acho que vão gostar; mas não posso afirmar nada.**

**E quanto as outras fics eu... (se abaixa quando um vaso de planta é jogado em sua direção)... Pretendo postar logo. (dá um sorriso cara sem graça enquanto coça a cabeça e tem de se abaixar novamente para não ser atingida por um ovo podre.**

**Ainda no caso da demora em outras fics, mais especificamente a fic: a mil por hora, eu vou postar o novo capítulo, mas peço que tenham paciência. Ele esta quase pronto e... (arregala os olhos e abaixa novamente quando uma mesa de boliche é jogada em sua direção) como vcs são fortes hein? Mas, voltando a outra fic... Só está faltando um pouquinho, mas estou sem idéias.**

**Continuemos...**

**Resumo: **Tudo corria bem em sua vingança, em cada vítima deixava sua marca, mas acaba por se apaixonar pela pessoa a quem deveria matar. O que fazer ao se ver entre a paixão e a motivação de toda sua vida?

//Prólogo//

13 de dezembro, 2013

Caminhava lentamente pela calçada, observando tudo e qualquer coisa a sua volta. A bota de couro negra pisava firmemente mas sem liberar nenhum ruído a cada passo dado. A roupa preta colada ao corpo chamaria atenção para si, mas não a aquela hora da madrugada. Os seios fartos se destacavam com facilidade sobre o tecido de couro, assim como a cintura e as coxas bem definidas. Os cabelos negros, lisos e longos até um pouco acima da cintura, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo balançavam levemente a cada movimento. Os olhos castanhos estavam atentos, sem emoção ou brilho algum. Como os de uma águia, pronta para atacar. Eram frios e duros.

Chegou na entrada do prédio comercial e olhou dentro. Tudo mantinha-se escuro e silencioso. Sorriu. Um sorriso diabólico, sem emoção, sem vida. Olhou mais uma vez para a rua, constatando-se sozinha. Estendeu a mão coberta por uma luva negra sobre o vidro. Um brilho rosa-perolado saiu de suas mãos, no entanto, este brilho começara a enegrecer, o que fez seu sorriso diabólico morrer. Suspirou, enquanto o vidro simplesmente se desintegrava, sem fazer nenhum ruído.

Sabia que aquilo acabaria por acontecer, mas não podia desistir de tudo agora, somente porque seus poderes purificadores estavam se corrompendo. Entrou silenciosamente no edifício, depois de dar uma olhada na janela do penúltimo andar, onde se mantinha a única luz acesa em quarteirões. Sorriu malignamente outra vez, ao reparar no ser sentado em uma cadeira giratória em frente a uma mesa coberta de papéis. Uma pessoa normal não teria conseguido enxergar o que havia dentro do penúltimo andar, já que ele representava o 13º, mas ali não se encontrava uma pessoa normal. Apesar de não ser youkai ou de ter qualquer decendência de um, seus sentidos de visão, tato e audição eram mais aguçados que os das pessoas normais.

Caminhou devagarmente até as escadas e as subiu sem fazer ruído algum. Embora tivesse subido muito, não se sentia cansada quando chegou no 13º andar. Realmente era uma pessoa especial, embora ouvesse escolhido o caminho errado da vida. Sorriu da mesma forma anterior, ao se deparar com os números 1 e 3 em um vermelho fosforecente nas costas da porta da escadaria de emergência. Passou a mão por eles delicadamente e disse baixo, para que somente ela ouvisse, mesmo sabendo que ninguém ouviria, até mesmo se aquele ser estivesse passando por aquela porta agora, já que ela era a prova de som e de fogo:

-13. Um número de azar, tanto para mim, como para todas as minhas vítimas.

A lembrança daquele dia chegou a sua mente como uma bomba, fazendo com que seus olhos inexpressivos demonstrassem tanta raiva que podia se ver o fogo dentro deles.

Flash back

_13 de janeiro, 2000_

_Quando todos pararam de cantar a alegre música, soprou as três velinhas, que indicavam sua idade. No entanto, seu amplo sorriso se desfez quando viu que mesmo tendo soprado a chama das velas não tinham se apagado. Soprou novamente e ainda assim elas continuaram acesas. Quando uma lágrima se formou em seus olhos, sentiu uma mão sobre cada um de seus frágeis ombros e olhou para os donos das mãos. Sorriu novamente e soprou, assim como os dois seres ao seu lado._

_As velinhas se apagaram quando os seus cabelos negros esvoaçantes, lisos e longos até os ombros balançaram pesadamente. Sorriu e abriu os olhos castanhos brilhantes, que estavam felizes, muito felizes e os fixou nos pais, que também lhe sorriam. No entanto, a feliz família parou de sorrir no momento em que se ouviu barulho de tiros. Seus lindos olhinhos olharam envolta, enquanto sua feliz festa de aniversário de 3 anos virava uma zona. Todos os convidados gritavam e corriam, e ela continuava ali, olhando tudo como se fosse uma brincadeira._

_Sua mãe pegou-lhe no colo e levou-lhe para um lugar afastado dali, mas a pequena criança, que fora colocada atrás de uma árvore, deu um passo para o lado, e ficou observando tudo. Os olhos castanhos que ainda brilhavam como os olhos de uma criança deve brilhar observavam arregalados enquanto seus pais lutavam para tentar sobreviver. Seus olhos refletiram toda a batalha, em que os pais lutaram bravamente para tentar sobreviver, a mãe usando seus poderes purificadores e o pai lutando bravamente como um Houshi. No entanto, os youkais foram vitoriosos, pois além de estarem em maior número, eram mais poderosos._

_Em sua mente ficara gravado os rostos dos seres que destruíram sua felicidade em segundos, e podia sentir grossas e quentes lágrimas correndo pelo seu pálido rosto, não mais feliz. Para sempre se lembraria dos olhos vermelhos, cinzas, verdes, roxos e dourados que olhavam os humanos mortos ao chão com desprezo, tirando os olhos dourados, que chegavam até a sentir pena, no entanto, ela não reparara nessa expressão atentamente. Os olhos castanhos perderam para sempre o brilho infantil, a esperança, a felicidade. Ficou olhando os cadáveres dos pais ali, enquanto todos os youkais, tirando o de olhos dourados, gargalhavam. Deu um passo a frente, mas não pode resistir quando um ser surgido do nada puxou-a para trás e tampou-lhe a boca. _

_Sentia porém, que sua pele era áspera e frágil, e com esse simples toque já sabia quem era. O ser idoso levou-a para longe, até que a colocou no chão. Sabia que estava no templo do avô por parte de pai, que também era um Houshi, no entanto, seus olhos, que ainda liberavam silenciosas lágrimas não repararam nas pessoas a sua volta. Não reagiu quando o primo da sua idade a abraçou, somente se soltou dele e sentou em um canto, chorando silenciosamente. Estava sozinha... Sozinha._

Fim do flash back

Uma lágrima rolou por seu belo rosto, embora esse ainda fosse inexpressível. Uma lágrima de sofrimento que não soltava a 13 anos. 13 realmente era um número maldito em sua vida. 13 fora o dia do acontecimento, 13 anos depois fora quando se encontrara em condições de iniciar sua vingança, assim como escolhera se vingar somente nos dias 13. E o pior, aquele ano era um ano 13. 2013. Por isso odiava fazer aniversário. Era o mesmo dia do acontecimento. Nunca o comemorava, mas iria respeitar o dia da morte de seus pais, assim nada faria no próximo dia 13.

Estendeu a mão sobre a porta, que como o vidro, ficou rosa-perolada e depois enegreceu um pouco, antes de se desintegrar silenciosamente. Caminhou até a sala do fim do corredor, e novamente desintegrou a porta. O Youkai que se encontrava sentado na cadeira estava virado para a janela conversando ao telefone, e apenas a viu pelo reflexo, embora não pudesse distinguir sua face. Pode ouvir seu baixo suspiro raivoso, indicando que ele não gostara de ser imterrompido. Ele murmurou muito baixo que tinha que desligar ao telefone e assim o fez, girando na cadeira, e por um milésimo de segundo viu em seu rosto uma expressão raivosa, mas essa logo se dissipou ao reconhecer seu rosto. Ele caiu da cadeira enquanto a moça caminhava até ele, e neste momento, somente se podia ouvir o som do salto da bota da moça contra o chão e o respirar ofegante dele.

Os olhos amedrontados e vermelhos fixaram-se nos seus castanhos e inexpressivos e ele ficou com ainda mais medo. Medo pois os olhos castanhos não expressavam sentimento algum, apenas o ódio. Ela aprendera a concentrar a raiva, e a nunca demonstrar sentimento algum. Normalmente ela não sentia nada. Enquanto ele se arrastava para trás tentando fugir dela e se deparava com a parede, ela somente dava lentos passos, parando a poucos centímetros dos pés dele.

-olá, Naraku.- ela se ajoelhou e disse, sorrindo maligna:- se lembra de mim?

-eu...- Naraku se encolhia cada vez mais, pois a energia dela crescia estrondosamente a cada segundo, embora ele soubesse que seu ódio era enorme, não podia sentir nenhum sentimento em sua energia. Ela ficou em pé novamente e olhou-o simbolizando pena, embora nunca, nunca expressasse nada.

-achou mesmo que eu não me lembrava que você era um dos que matou meus pais?- o sarcásmo em sua voz era tão grande que Naraku ficou em dúvida se ela não chegava a ser, naquele momento, a pessoa mais poderosa que existia. Ele sabia que era poderoso, mas nunca chegaria aos seus pés.

-você é muito ingênuo se achou isso.- disse ela.- engraçado, foi você quem me ensinou tudo, ensinou-me a lutar, quase todos os tipos de luta devo admitir, ensinou-me a concentrar a raiva, o ódio, ensinou-me a controlar meus próprios poderes, que cresceram mais do que você podia imaginar já que sou até mais poderosa que você...- ela olhou-o com o canto do olho, enquanto pegava um enfeite na mesa dele, e este se tornava rosa-perolado, e logo depois um pouco enegrecido-... você até mesmo corrompeu a mim e aos meus poderes, na esperança de que eles ficassem mais fracos mas não foi assim não é?- olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, enquanto o objeto se desintegrava fácilmente, como se fosse água a cair em um metal a temperatura de 1000º graus.

-Kagome... me poupe, por favor!- ouviu-o choramingar e riu maléfica, fazendo-o se assustar mais.

-você, pedindo por clemência? Nunca imaginei que fosse tão fraco Naraku- sua voz tornou-se grossa e severa, embora ainda bela e maligna.- você quis me corromper para que eu não fosse mais capaz de matar youkais não é, mas mesmo se eu estivesse completamente corrompida, com uma energia poderosa como a que tenho, ainda destruiria qualquer youkai. Chegou seu fim Naraku, pensava que seria mais digno, mas vejo que não.

-Kagome por favor...

-Adeus!- disse pouco antes de estender seu braço sobre ele. Uma grande carga de energia rósea saiu dele. Ao se aproximar do youkai, a energia foi enegrecendo um pouco, e quando se chocou contra seu corpo, o desintegrou rapidamente, e apenas sobrou uma grande poça de sangue sobre o chão.

Retirou da cintura um pequeno punhal e fechou os olhos. Ele começou a brilhar em rosa-perolado, e logo depois enegreceu um pouco. Abriu os olhos, que estavam como o punhal, e se aproximou da parede. Os orbes voltaram ao normal quando passava o punhal na parede, que brilhou em rosa, negro e logo depois voltou ao normal.

Caminhou lentamente até a saída, onde materializou a porta qual havia desfeito. E assim fez com a porta da escadaria de emergência e o vidro.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**E aí minna? Gostaram? Eu amei! Essa foi a idéia da qual eu mais gostei, e acho que gostaram também (ou pelo menos espero!)**

**Mandem reviews! Nem que seja para dizer: você escreve muito mal, tira essa porcaria do fanfiction!!!(é óbvio que se gostaram, adoraria receber elogios, mas eu não gosto de me iludir achando que escrevi algo decente sabem...)**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

V de Vingança

**Olá minna :)**

**Sabem, fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que recebi, podem até ter sido poucas, mas foram muito gratificantes.**

Acho melhor eu nem citar o atraso não é? AHHHHH! (grita, quando um guarda roupa se choca contra a parede a dois centímetros de sua cabeça) GOMEN NE :( eu odeio me atrasar, mas quase todas as minhas fics estão atrasadas.

Fico muito agradecida às leitoras que entendem o meu atraso, (se referindo principalmente a Telly Black, vc sabe que eu sou uma fã sua não sabe?) mas agora, como eu já devia ter feito a muito tempo, vamos a fic.

// Capítulo 1 //

14 de dezembro, 2013

-você tem certeza?- não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, era praticamente impossível.- eu vou para aí agora mesmo.

Olhou para o relógio e suspirou. Eram nove e meia da manhã. Correu para o lado de fora da delegacia e entrou em seu carro, ainda pensando no que havia dito o parceiro policial. Havia sido chamado em casa, em pleno sábado para ir a Delegacia. Mas é claro, nunca havia ouvido falar em crime parecido. Olhou de relance para o jornal que se encontrava no banco do passageiro do belo carro esporte e viu a notícia da capa enorme: Renomado executivo é assassinado.

Somente de lembrar-se da reportagem já se enchia de raiva. Diziam que a polícia não estava sendo capaz de cuidar do caso, já que ainda não tinham nenhuma pista, mas, de acordo com o policial que ligara a ele, parecia que o assassino não havia deixado nenhuma pista, o que o deixara muito curioso, já que isso era praticamente impossível e improvável de acontecer. O que mais o deixava com raiva era de como a mídia conseguia ser tão bem informada, sendo que fazia poucas horas que a própria polícia havia descoberto o caso, quando haviam ligado para ele, achou que o caso apenas sairia nos jornais no dia seguinte.

Depois de alguns minutos dirigindo, chegou na entrada do prédio comercial, aonde se encontravam vários carros de polícia e a faixa que cercava o lugar e impedia a aproximação de curiosos, embora esses já se encontrassem envolta do prédio.

Somente passou por todos direto e lá dentro encontrou-se com o chefe da operação: Bankotsu.

-olá, Sr. Taisho.

-chega de formalidades Bankotsu, qual o caso?- disse, enquanto Bankotsu entregava-lhe uma pasta e passavam a caminhar, enquanto ele lia displicentemente o conteúdo da pasta.

-não é um caso normal.- disse Bankotsu, atraindo os olhos dourados para si, que pediam para que fosse mais claro.- não existe nenhuma pista.

-isso é impossível.

-o caso foi no 13º andar, no entanto, conferimos o elevador e não encontramos nada, e não é possível que a pessoa tenha ido pela escada e não tenha se cansado e se isso tivesse acontecido, provavelmente a vítima teria conseguido se defender, pois o assassino não teria conseguido esconder sua presença, mas não existe qualquer sinal de luta. Ou a pessoa se deixou ser assassinada, o que pode ter vários motivos, ou então foi pega de surpresa.

-ela não pode ter cometido suicídio? Não podemos descartar qualquer possibilidade.

-temos indícios claros que não foi isso.- Inuyasha sentiu que havia algo sob aquela fala, mas decidiu deixar para descobrir depois.

-ainda não suspeitam de ninguém?

-não. Provavelmente não era um youkai ou qualquer pessoa do tipo, pois não encontramos nenhuma energia estranha. Chamamos alguns conhecidos e o máximo que descobrimos é que de madrugada, a vítima conversava com o sócio e de repente avisa que tem que desligar o telefone, provavelmente percebe a presença do assassino.

-mas o assassino tem que ter deixado algo.

-e deixou. Vamos.- eles entraram no elevador e subiram até o andar.

Olhou para dentro de uma das salas e viu um policial interrogando uma mulher muito bonita que estava em estado de choque.

-quem é?- perguntou e Bankotsu respondeu:

-a secretária, seu nome é Kagura. Chegou aqui de manhã, foi ela quem viu tudo primeiro.

-ela viu o corpo?- perguntou, e estranhou quando o outro balançou a cabeça.

-não existe corpo. Vamos, precisa ver com os próprios olhos.

Ainda não tinha entendido a fala do amigo até chegar na sala e se espantar. Apenas havia uma poça de sangue no chão, mas o outro tocou seu ombro e disse:

-isso não é o que eu quis dizer com o deixou. Eu quis dizer aquilo.- indicou a marca na parede.

Espantou-se mais ainda ao ver o V gravado na parede.

-tivemos de usar o recurso do DNA para ter certeza de quem é a vítima, infelizmente, só teremos certeza daqui a alguns dias, mas é quase certo de que era Onigumo Naraku. Mas esse assassinato nos fez ver algumas coisas.

Ficou de pé e olhou o outro, esperando o complemento.

-baixamos a ficha do tal Naraku e descobrimos que ele fazia contrabando.

-o que mais me surpreendeu foi essa marca na parede. Já sabem o que quer dizer?

-não.- informou o outro.- provavelmente o nome do assassino, que quer brincar com a polícia.

-acho que é mais que isso.- disse, voltando os olhos dourados para a letra. Apontou-a e disse, sorrindo:- não era um assassino.

-do que está falando?

-era uma mulher.- o outro também observou mais atentamente e disse:

-não vejo diferença alguma.

-não uma simples mulher. Já chamou o especialista?

-já, aliás, já deveria estar aqui.

-se não estou enganado, é mais do que uma simples mulher, uma mulher amargurada, forte por fora mais frágil por dentro.

-senhores, o especialista já chegou - informou um policial, logo depois dando espaço para um senhor idoso entrar.

Ele os cumprimentou e simplesmente se pôs a observar a letra e poucos minutos depois disse:

-uma mulher, muito jovem, provavelmente ainda no colegial, rancorosa e decidida, aparentemente uma mulher de fibra e de personalidade forte, mas fraca por dentro, graças a sentimentos rudes.

-é só isso?

O senhor olhou Bankotsu que acabara de falar com um olhar amedrontador.

-não faça pouco caso do meu trabalho senhor.

-desculpe-me e obrigado, pode se retirar.- o senhor se apressou ainda com raiva, enquanto Bankotsu o encarava.

-não sabia que havia se formado nessa profissão.

-para ser um policial completo, é necessário se ter uma ampla área de conhecimento.

-fico imaginando como pode ser tão esperto sendo ainda tão jovem **(N/A: o Inu tem 20 aninhos, só pra constar)**-o outro exclamou.

-mas o que achou da tal mulher? Sentimentos rudes, decidida...- observou um pouco mais a letra feminina.- uma mulher incrível.

O outro, preocupado, tocou-lhe o ombro, forçando-o a olhá-lo e disse:

-Inuyasha, não faça isso.

-isso o que?

-você sabe do que estou falando. Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que se apaixonou por uma criminosa? Aquela Kikyou, que adorava matar outros bandidos. Teve a sorte de que eu cheguei antes dos outros policiais e a prendi, senão você acabaria ajudando-a a cometer mais crimes e seria preso.

-eu sei.- suspirou. O outro saiu da sala e voltou a fitar a letra. Os olhos dourados brilharam rapidamente antes que dissesse:

-mas essa me parece diferente...

OoOoOoOoO 

20 de dezembro, 2013

-Kagome, ande logo com isso!- a moça pode ouvir a voz alegre do primo e rodou os olhos. Como ele podia se animar deste jeito com algo tão fútil.- temos que terminar isso hoje, senão a minha mãe vai reclamar.

-não sei porque vocês dão tanta importância a um simples dia.- a morena disse friamente, chegando com a caixa de papelão.- eu só ajudo vocês por que são a minha família, ou o que restou dela.- disse com um tom amargurado a última parte.

Tentando voltar ao assunto anterior, o rapaz de 16 anos pegou a caixa dos braços dela e colocou-a no chão, enquanto dizia:

-hora Kagome! O Natal não é só o dia do nascimento de Cristo, mas também é o dia de ganhar muitos presentes - os olhos azuis dele brilharam de emoção e um largo sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

-você age como uma criança de cinco anos Miroku, e sabe muito bem o que acho de Cristo.- respondeu rude a garota, somente pegando mais um enfeite e colocando na árvore de Natal. Miroku respirou fundo. Realmente não tinha como iniciar uma conversa com a prima, isso desde que ela tinha feito três anos.

Depois da morte dos pais, Kagome não brincava, não sorria, não demonstrava nem afeto por ninguém nem mesmo sentimentos. Nunca a havia visto com um garoto, ela tratava de afastar todos que se aproximavam, tanto que depois de um tempo, nenhum mais tinha coragem de se aproximar, mesmo ela sendo linda.

A única amiga que ela tinha era sua namorada, mas não sabia como Sango suportava sua prima, sempre indiferente. Quando ela tinha seus 10 anos, havia começado a desenvolver seus poderes purificadores com um Hanyou no qual ninguém da família confiava, e há poucos dias atrás ele havia sido morto.

-você ficou sabendo da morte daquele seu tal "treinador"?- Disse displicente, colocando mais um enfeite na árvore de Natal. Kagome pegou mais um enfeite e disse:

-sim, e não me importo se é o que quer saber.- achou ter sentido um tom de ódio na voz dela, embora ela soubesse controlar muito bem seus sentimentos, no entanto achou ser impressão, porque ela teria rancor por quem a ajudara a desenvolver seus poderes?

-terminamos!- disse o descendente de Houshi alegremente e observou toda a sala envolta. Estava tudo muito bem decorado, embora também discreta. Nisso pelo menos Kagome era boa. Sabia decorar espaços muito bem, e várias pessoas já haviam lhe dito para seguir na carreira e ele sabia que ela pensava seriamente nisso.

Mas os pensamentos dela estavam em outra coisa, muito mais séria.

"Matar Naraku foi fácil e os próximos três também vão ser. Mas o último ah... infelizmente ele não está a meu alcance, nos Estados Unidos. Mas quando voltar terá uma surpresa quando não encontrar mais os filhos vivos... os filhos de Inu Taisho terão que pagar pelos atos do pai".

OoOoOoOoO 

-ainda não sei porque convidou meu meio-irmão para almoçar conosco Rin.

Rin parou de lavar a louça para encarar o marido. Os cabelos negros e lisos se soltaram do frouxo coque que ela armara e mostraram-se longos até a metade das costas. Os olhos cor de amêndoa brilhavam ainda como os de uma adolescente, embora já tivesse 22 anos.

-e eu ainda não sei, depois de quase dois anos de casamento o motivo de você odiar tanto o Inuyasha. Ele é tão educado.- voltou-se para a pia.

-com você, pois comigo é um garoto malcriado.

-ele é assim com você porque é um grosso com ele.

-mas isso não é motivo para chamá-lo para almoçar.- Rin voltou a olhá-lo e dessa vez Sesshoumaru soube que havia algo mais escondido sob esse convite.

-oras, eu tenho que ter um motivo para convidar o meu cunhado para almoçar?

-Rin... A mim você não engana... Fale logo.

-ah Sesshoumaru...- ela bateu os pés no chão como uma criança mimada.- eu quero saber o motivo daquele executivo ter sido morto!

-eu sabia. Você sabe muito bem que não gosto da companhia de Inuyasha e nunca o convidaria sem um interesse.

-ora! Quero que saiba que vou chamá-lo para a ceia de Natal também e dessa vez sem nenhum interesse.

-mas nesse caso não teria nem como não chamá-lo. Izaoi **(N/A: é assim que chama a mãe do Inu?)** não aceitaria vir se Inuyasha também não viesse.

-é claro, é o filho dela.- Rin voltou-se para a louça suja.- você sabe que ela não gosta de ver você e o Inuyasha brigando, ela gosta de você como se fosse filho dela.

-e eu dela como se fosse minha mãe.

-então acho que nem preciso avisar para não brigar com seu irmão, nem que seja só na véspera de Natal.

-meio-irmão.

-ah meu deus!

-o que foi?- ele disse, quando Rin gritou.

-O pernil no forno!- ela abriu o forno, mas já era tarde demais, já estava tudo queimado.

-não sei porque insiste em cozinhar e não deixa as empregadas fazerem isso.

-eu gosto de cozinhar.

-mas você sabe como é esquecida.

-pare de me criticar Sesshy e vá ver como está a Aika.

-eu já disse para não me chamar assim.

O youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados ficou de pé antes que Rin reclamasse de novo e foi até o quarto da filha. Não sabia porque Rin queria saber daquele crime, devia ter algo de interessante nele.

"Talvez a visita de Inuyasha não seja tão inútil assim".

OoOoOoOoO 

-obrigada por me convidar para almoçar, Sra. Higurashi.- disse Sango, se sentando entre o namorado e a amiga.

-que isso menina, aqui você é sempre bem-vinda e não me chame de senhora, por favor, parece que estou ficando velha.

Sango concordou e assim como os outros, se serviu.

-Acho que ficou sabendo que aquele Hanyou foi assassinado alguns dias atrás, não ficou Kagome?

-fiquei sim tia.- disse calma e fria a jovem, tentando cortar o assunto.

-acho que agora sabe também porque não gostávamos dele, não é? Para alguém querer matá-lo, deve ter o nome sujo.

-e tem sim.- disse agora o marido - li no jornal dias atrás que ele mexia com contrabando.

-eu sabia!- disse a mulher.- aquele cara não prestava.

-se estão tentando me mostrar que eu estava errada, podem esquecer.- disse Kagome.- eu sempre soube que ele não prestava.

-então porque continuava a treinar com ele, mesmo quando dizíamos para não confiar nele?- voltou a tia.

-porque ele era o único que podia me ajudar a desenvolver meus poderes espirituais, já que meu avô morreu há quase 10 anos.

Aos poucos o clima foi acalmando. Como uma família normal, no fim começaram a conversar livremente, tirando Kagome, que continuava calada, dando respostas curtas como dera a vida inteira. Pensava em outra coisa.

"Os Taisho são dois. Então posso não ter a chance de atacá-los juntos. Preciso me aproximar da família deles e já sei como. Há anos eu prometi para mim mesma vingar a morte dos meus pais, e finalmente eu vou conseguir".

OoOoOoOoO 

Rin desceu as escadas correndo quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

-deixem que eu atendo!- gritou quando viu as empregadas indo em direção a porta. Abriu essa e pode ver o cunhado ao longe através do portão.

Acenou para ele que fez o mesmo embora com menos entusiasmo. Inuyasha suspirou. Gostava muito da cunhada e não podia recusar o convite, mas não estava com ânimo suficiente para aturar as implicâncias e a ironia de Sesshoumaru.

Sorriu singelamente. Pelo menos nisso ele mudara. Antes de conhecer Rin, o meio-irmão era mais frio do que as geleiras do Pólo Norte. No entanto, Rin, com sua alegria contagiante conseguiu mudar o Youkai **(N/A: não estão cansados de ler isso?).**

Rin veio quase que correndo recebê-lo. Quando ela chegou muito perto, Inuyasha pode perceber que Rin queria alguma coisa. A cunhada sabia que não se entendia com Sesshoumaru e a não ser que quisesse saber de alguma coisa, não iria impor a presença de um ao outro.

-Inuyasha! Como vai?- disse a mulher, puxando-o para dentro e passando a arrastá-lo para dentro da casa.

-vou muito bem, obrigada, Rin.-disse, enquanto a cunhada o levava para dentro da casa.

Inuyasha pode ver Sesshoumaru descendo as escadas com a pequena filha de quase dois anos no colo. Novamente sorriu. Nunca em sua vida imaginara Sesshoumaru segurando uma criança no colo, e principalmente com aquela cara de pai abobado. Sesshoumaru percebeu sua presença e logo sua expressão mudou para uma séria e fria.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o que se passava na mente do irmão e quase rosnou, só não o fez para não assustar a filha que tinha os olhos dourados fixos no rosto do pai e para que Rin não o repreendesse. No entanto, apenas seu olhar assassino fez Inuyasha parar de sorrir **(N/A: na verdade ele estava segurando o riso, eu tbm estaria)** e ficar sério. Foi à vez de Sesshoumaru sorrir vitorioso.

-você conseguiu chegar aqui? Eu estava torcendo para que houvesse um engarrafamento e que não conseguisse chegar antes de já termos almoçado.

-Sesshoumaru!- Rin olhou-o severamente, mas ele não se intimidou. Rin podia até ser brava às vezes, mas com a convivência descobrira que aquilo era apenas fachada.

-não ligue, Rin. Sesshoumaru sempre foi assim, eu já me acostumei. Na verdade, eu iria estranhar se ele não falasse algo do tipo.

-Tio Inuasha!- todos voltaram seus olhares para a pequena Aika. Ela ainda não sabia falar direito, mas parecia muito feliz em ver o tio – para o desgosto de Sesshoumaru – a menina desceu do colo do pai para ir abraçar o tio, deixando seu pai enfurecido e fazendo Inuyasha rir. Não podia acreditar: Sesshoumaru estava com ciúmes da filha!

-vamos almoçar.- disse Rin. Durante todo o almoço ela falara sem parar, mal dava tempo ao Inuyasha de responder as suas perguntas.

-e então, Inuyasha, já conseguiram resolver o caso daquele empresário que foi assassinado?

Inuyasha olhou-a com o canto dos olhos e sorriu de leve, ato que apenas foi percebido por Sesshoumaru. Finalmente descobrira porque Rin o convidara. Desde que chegara ela falara muito – embora isso fosse comum – até que finalmente ela chegara no ponto que tanto queria chegar. No entanto, o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios, ao lembrar-se do caso. Mesmo tendo passado-se quase uma semana, ainda estavam na estaca zero. Mas para ele, isso apenas tornava o caso mais interessante.

-infelizmente não.

-mas não descobriram nada?

-apenas que o assassino era uma mulher, embora ainda não tenhamos certeza.

-mas não examinaram o corpo?- continuou a cunhada.

-não existe corpo.- a fala dele atraiu até mesmo a atenção de Sesshoumaru, que até ali não prestava atenção na conversa.

-como assim? A assassina levou o corpo?- disse a mulher espantada.

-provavelmente, mas como não encontramos o sangue da vítima em nenhum outro lugar a não ser o seu escritório e suspeitamos que ele estava muito ferido...

-ela teria de desintegrá-lo totalmente.- concluiu Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha parou para pensar um pouco, enquanto Sesshoumaru continuava seriamente.- mas pessoas comuns não são capazes de desintegrar alguém.

-então ela provavelmente era uma youkai ou hanyou.

-você é mais burro do que pensei Inuyasha; - disse o youkai, recebendo um olhar reprovador da mulher e um raivoso do irmão.- não são apenas youkais e hanyous que possuem poderes capazes de fazer isso.

Inuyasha pensou um pouco e disse:

-ainda existem famílias de Mikos e Taiji-Yas?- antes mesmo de Sesshoumaru responder Inuyasha já havia se despedido e ido embora.

OoOoOoOoO 

Inuyasha freou com tudo quando chegou na frente da delegacia e saiu do carro, mesmo com os motoristas dos carros detrás reclamando e buzinando. Correu para dentro do prédio.

-Inuyasha, o que faz aqui? É seu dia de folga...

-eu acho que finalmente temos uma pista, Bankotsu!

-o que? Sente.

Inuyasha se sentou e logo começou a falar, e foi com extrema dificuldade que Bankotsu o acompanhou.

-eu estava almoçando com meu meio-irmão e a família dele, até que pensei - era óbvio que Inuyasha não diria que a idéia fora de Sesshoumaru - não encontramos o sangue da vítima em nenhuma outra parte do prédio, então, provavelmente a assassina desintegrou o corpo. Mas somente alguns tipos de pessoas, mais especificamente mulheres, são capazes de fazer isso. Ela só pode ser uma youkai, uma hanyou, uma Miko ou uma Taiji-Ya.

-mas, se ela for isso mesmo, como não encontramos sua energia nem seu cheiro?

Inuyasha pensou um pouco para responder:

-alguns tipos dessas pessoas: na verdade apenas as mais poderosas são capazes de esconder sua energia, embora nunca tenha ouvido falar de youkais e hanyous capazes de fazer isso. Mesmo por que Naraku era um hanyou, mesmo se ela fosse uma youkai ou uma hanyou capaz de fazer isso, ele sentiria seu cheiro, mesmo que fosse fraco... Isso apenas diminui as possibilidades: ou ela é uma Miko ou uma Taiji-Ya.

-mas isso também nos atrapalha.-indagou Bankotsu.- para que ela seja capaz de esconder sua energia e seu cheiro, deve ser muito poderosa, além do mais, já não existem muitas famílias de Mikos e Taiji-Yas e principalmente: existem as que não são conhecidas. E ela não confiaria em usar seus poderes e habilidades se não tivesse certeza de que não seria descoberta: pense bem Inuyasha, essa assassina é a mais inteligente com quem já lidamos, ela deve ter pensado em tudo!

Inuyasha rodou na cadeira. Pelo menos avançaram alguma coisa. Logo deixou o desânimo de lado e mandou que pesquisassem todas as famílias de Taiji-Yas e Mikos que ainda existiam na cidade.

-Inuyasha vem aqui.- dez minutos depois Inuyasha pode ouvir a voz de Bankotsu e caminhou até a mesa dele, onde ele pesquisava em um computador e outro agente pesquisava em livros de páginas amareladas.

-então, o que você achou?

-bem, encontrei histórias de várias famílias, mas a maioria delas já foi exterminada. Apenas sei de quatro que ainda estão vivas.

-pois chame-as aqui agora!

OoOoOoOoO 

-Kagome, o que será que eles querem com a gente?- Kagome pode ouvir a voz desesperada de Sango ao seu lado, embora não soubesse o que dizer. Tudo aquilo sabia ser por sua causa. A mãe de Sango tentou acalma-la, deixando Kagome a pensar. Sabia que provavelmente os policiais a questionariam sobre onde estava na noite do assassinato de Naraku e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Eles não sabiam o quanto era perigosa e mais: não sabiam o quanto era inteligente.

Morava em uma casa sozinha e isso a ajudaria. Na noite do crime, deixara a tv ligada, sabia que naquela hora, já que planejara tudo muito bem, estaria passando um filme. Deixou também algumas luzes acesas para dar a impressão de estar em casa, mesmo sendo altas horas da madrugada. Pulara o muro do fundo, indo parar em uma casa vizinha e novamente pulara o muro, dessa vez o da frente indo para a rua detrás. E então, dirigira-se ao prédio.

Olhou para as outras duas famílias, que estavam igual Sango. Em todas, estavam presentes as mães e as filhas, somente ela encontrava-se só e isso provavelmente induziria os policiais a perguntarem-lhe sobre sua família. No entanto, estava preparada.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-muito bem, podem se retirar.- disse Inuyasha respirando fundo, enquanto Sango e sua mãe saíam da sala. Aquelas duas já eram as quartas a entrar, e não podiam ter culpa de nada. Pouco depois, Kagome entrou e os olhos dele fixaram-se nela. Um brilho passou ligeiramente pelos olhos dos dois, mas logo desapareceu.

-sente-se.- disse ele e a moça o obedeceu. Kagome, como todas as outras, demonstrava-se desesperada. Inuyasha deu um suspiro. Ela provavelmente não sabia de nada, como todas as outras, e Inuyasha nem reparou que ela era descendente da miko mais poderosa de todos os tempos.- diga-me seu nome e sua idade.

-Kagome Higurashi, tenho 16 anos.—a voz dela, embora tivesse um leve tom frio, demonstrava-se ingênua.

-o que fazia na madrugada do dia 13 de dezembro?

-eu estava vendo um filme na TV. - Inuyasha levantou seus olhos para ela. As outras haviam dito que estavam dormindo, o que não facilitava para ele descobrir se era verdade. Até ali, a primeira mulher e sua filha, descendentes de Mikos muito poderosas, haviam sido as mais suspeitas.

-e sua mãe não veio com você?- ele viu Kagome respirando fundo e segurando o choro, embora várias lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos.

-minha mãe foi assassinada por youkais quando eu tinha três anos.

-me... Desculpe - ele achou que aquilo era muito suspeito, pois pessoas normalmente têm desejo de vingança, mas logo tirou a idéia da cabeça quando a moça caiu no choro. Nunca uma pessoa tão sentimental como aquela poderia ter frieza suficiente para matar alguém.- está dispensada.

Ela saiu, ainda chorando e Bankotsu entrou na sala e disse:

-você fez a moça chorar?

-não foi minha culpa; eu...

-essa daí nunca que seria culpada, como uma chorona daquelas seria capaz de matar alguém?

-foi o que pensei quando ela caiu no choro e por isso a dispensei mais cedo que as outras.

Bankotsu saiu da sala e mandou as duas últimas entrarem.

Do lado de fora da delegacia, Kagome apressou-se em secar as lágrimas. Sango e sua mãe não podiam vê-la chorando. Desde os três anos Kagome não chorava; elas poderiam desconfiar.

"Sei que Sango nunca desconfiaria de mim, mas não posso arriscar". Chorara muito, mas como havia fingido, seu rosto não ficara vermelho. Sorriu maligna. Poderia até virar atriz. Desfez o sorriso ao se aproximar da amiga e de sua mãe.

-vamos?- disse friamente como sempre. Qualquer pessoa sentiria um arrepio percorrer a espinha, mas as duas já haviam se acostumado com aquilo.

E aí minna, gostaram? 

**Eu sei que este capítulo tem menos suspense e nenhuma ação, mas eu precisava colocar algumas coisas.**

**Vou tentar por mais ação no próximo capítulo, e peço humildemente que ninguém pare de ler a fic pela falta disso, eu vou colocar! Embora essa fic vá ser mais de suspense que ação.**

**Quanto ao recurso de descobrir a personalidade da pessoa pela letra (do qual eu não sei o nome, mas o acho muito interessante) eu sei que não se pode descobrir tudo que eles descobriram com apenas uma letra, mas finjam que é real tudo bem XD**

**Vou dizendo: nos próximos capítulos, vocês verão mais o lado da Kagome, o que ela pensa e o que planeja, como as idéias vão ficando uma bagunça em sua mente depois que... Ops, falei demais! Esqueçam o que leram XD**

**E respondendo as reviews:**

_**Sacerdotisa Higurashi**_**: olá!! Domo arigatou pela Review! Eu tbm gostei da Kagome assim, não sou muito fã dela quando é boazinha demais (principalmente dela no anime com o Kouga). **

**Bem, aí está o Inu como vc questionou, nesse cap eu coloquei mais ele do que ela, mas nos próximos eu vou voltar a atenção p/ ela. Como vc pediu; eu li uma das suas fics e gostei muito. Bem, gomen ne pela demora, eu estive ocupada. Bjos.**

_**Telly Black**_**: olá!! ****Domo arigatou pela Review! Nossa, eu sou sua fã, é uma honra p/ mim que vc leia minha fic! Que bom que eu não serei expulsa. Que bom que gostou, e gomen ne pela minha demora, tinha outras coisas p/ fazer. A temporada de provas acabou agora e ainda tive que atualizar minhas outras fics.**

**Me desculpe mesmo, sei que demorei d+. E quanto as suas opiniões, não ligue! Pode opinar quando quiser, estou aqui p/ receber sugestões e eu sempre darei atenção especial quando ela for sua, é claro! E bem, p/ vc, que eu sei (principalmente pelo seu tema p/ fics) que adora ação, gomen ne de novo por esse capítulo não ter muito desse tema, ele é mais explicação, mas garanto que os próximos serão mais animados e com mais suspense. Até mais, bjos.**

**Bem, não deixem de ler e de mandar Reviews entenderam? (não que eu esteja cobrando alguma coisa de vcs, não tem nenhuma obrigação de me mandar nada, mas eu adoraria receber mais reviews).**

**Bem, eu vou calar a minha boca agora e deixar vcs livres.**

**Bjos, Lari.**


	3. Nota da autora sobre o hiatus

Nota da autora:

Bem, eu venho aqui, através dessa nota informar que essa fic está em hiatus, infelizmente.

Além de não ter recebido nenhuma review no último capítulo, o que me desestimulou muito, admito, eu não sei como continuar com a história. Por enquanto, ela ficará assim, quando eu conseguir formular o próximo capítulo, talvez eu poste.

Estou com muitas fics on-line e por isso não vou conseguir me preocupar muito com ela, tenho outras cinco fics p/ atualizar e sei que me antecipei postando esta tbm, e a única coisa que posso fazer é pedir desculpas e tentar atualizar todas o mais rápido possível.

Gomen nasai;

Lari-chan.


End file.
